Zumo de frutas y tostadas con mermelada de fresas
by Helienne
Summary: Todo parece normal, el día comienza y hay que elegir un buen y nutritivo desayuno, pero esto a veces crea desavenencias...


_Nota de la autora: Dedicado a mi capullito del ahelí por inculcarme el fangirling por esta pareja. _

La boscosa región de Ruben se hallaba en el extremo más alejado del continente, ajena a todo el bullicio de la villa de Élder o de la árida Besma. Regados por el flujo constante de agua que manaba de la ciénaga de la bruma los árboles y las plantas crecían originando un maravilloso vergel que se mantenía siempre fresco y lozano casi en una primavera perpetua, nutriéndose además del poder del Éldrit. Una vez que la paz regresó al continente Raven y Rena decidieron regresar a sus regiones natales y en parte recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido con semejante aventura, pero gracias al vínculo que habían forjado primero buscando el Éldrit y posteriormente expulsando a los demonios de Elios se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Raven trató de asentarse en Bélder de nuevo pero aunque en aquella región había vivido momentos dulces su afán de encontrar a los artífices de la traición que le arruinó la existencia no cesaba por mucho que tratase de olvidarlo. Sentía que no podría encontrar su lugar de nuevo si antes no cobraba venganza y al mismo tiempo notaba un pellizco de culpabilidad al sentir que le estaba fallando a Rena cuando le prometió seguir adelante y no caer de nuevo en dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos.

De modo que el antiguo líder de los cuervos abandonó su Bélder natal tratando de enterrar con ello el pasado y viajó por el continente hasta llegar a Ruben en busca de Rena. No tardó en hallar a la anciana, esta, recelosa ante el aura de Raven no quiso revelarle su ubicación en un principio, pero él no se demoró demasiado en encontrarla. Seguidamente le confesó con cierto pesar y arrepentimiento que había intentado, sin éxito, rehacer su vida en Bélder pero que allí no había encontrado un hogar, el único hogar que quería era aquel en el que pudiera estar a su lado. Con ello, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y construyeron una modesta casita de madera junto a la ciénaga, al pie del árbol de El, en la que vivir juntos y así pasaban los días, quizá prosaicos y monótonos, pero felices. La paz de aquel paraje y la propia presencia de Rena eran todo un bálsamo para Raven quien apenas si sucumbía a sus arrebatos de ira, estos se habían transformado en algún que otro episodio esporádico y leve pues lo único que le interesaba a Raven por aquel entonces era envejecer al lado de aquella bondadosa elfa que parecía haberle dado una segunda oportunidad cuando todos se la habían negado.

Aquella mañana el sol se filtraba entre las hojas creando caprichosos juegos de luz y de sombra, apenas soplaba una brisa que no lograba agitar las aguas de la ciénaga. Un día radiante al que Rena se había propuesto dar la bienvenida desde bien temprano. Un par de golpes secos sobre la puerta de roble del dormitorio hicieron que Raven se removiese entre las sábanas, seguidamente, Rena entró con su habitual jovialidad y descorrió las livianas cortinas para dar paso a la penetrante luz.

-Buenos días, Raven. Vamos, dormilón hace un día precioso.-canturreó apostándose junto al lecho.

-Seguro que no tanto como tú…-gruñó para sí conteniendo una risita y se incorporó sentándose contra el cabecero.

-Por mucho que digas, no te vas a librar de levantarte.-Aunque deseaba mantenerse firme, siempre lograba hacer que se sonrojase-Vamos, el desayuno está listo.

Raven se frotó los ojos, adormilado y trató de domar el mechón blanco que le caía sobre la frente mientras que observaba a Rena frente a sí, vestía un delantal azul pálido de volantes sobre el fino camisón también en tonos pasteles.

-Vale…-Raven rodó los ojos y extendió la mano para apresar a Rena de la muñeca y obligarla a sentarse a su lado buscando retenerla mientras seguía remoloneando-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Zumo de frutas y tostadas con mermelada de fresa.-Rena se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente de Raven e hizo amago de levantarse.

-Otra vez…-Raven resopló y compuso una mueca de desilusión.

-¿Es que no te gusta?-Rena se levantó algo contrariada, recolocándose el delantal.

-No es eso, simplemente es que a veces viene bien un cambio ¿no crees?-el interpelado se posicionó mejor, incorporándose al tiempo que alzaba las cejas con una pícara sonrisa.

Pese al tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos la candidez de Rena le impedía captar sus dobles sentidos a veces demasiado sutiles lo que desembocaba en no pocas discusiones y malentendidos, aunque en cierto modo Raven apreciaba aquella inocencia, era el contrapunto perfecto para su personalidad y además en ciertos momentos le resultaba hilarante ver cómo la elfa no reaccionaba de la forma adecuada lo cual alimentaba aún más el caos imperante, que terminaba solucionándose cuando se lo explicaba con calma.

-¡Siempre te estás quejando!-vociferó Rena, indignada y colocando los brazos en jarras-Si no te gusta cómo cocino podrías preocuparte de preparar algo tú.-Avanzó con paso decidido alzando la cabeza con orgullo y haciendo ondear su espesa y lustrosa melena, no obstante Raven quizá andaba más concentrado en su vaivén de caderas-No te levantes si quieres, no hace falta.-Se volvió hacia él ya en la puerta, frunciendo el ceño.

Raven tomó aire para formular una disculpa o una explicación pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Rena ya había dado un sonoro portazo dejándole sin posibilidad alguna de hacerlo. Chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto, estirándose y poniendo rumbo al salón. Enseguida se cruzó con la elfa quien regresaba de la terraza dónde había preparado el desayuno con un par de platos y una taza entre sus manos, no obstante, apenas si le dirigió una desdeñosa mirada en su trayecto, hasta que se detuvo en la pequeña pileta de piedra de la cocina, en la que dejó los enseres.

-No te enfades, Rena…si ya sabes que me encanta todo lo que haces.-susurró Raven con voz melosa asiéndola con cuidado por la cintura, abrazándola por la espalda. Unida a la calidez de su aliento vertida con aquel susurro aprovechó para acariciar con sus labios la sensible oreja picuda de la elfa mientras que estrechaba más el abrazo, pegándola a él.

-S-si así fuera no te estarías quejando.-Rena se revolvió hasta zafarse y se apartó, caminando por la cocina para alejarse, maldiciendo internamente que pudiera lograr que el rubor de sus mejillas se acentuase con tal facilidad amén de aprovecharse de sus puntos débiles.

-Tampoco me has preguntado qué me apetece…-Enarcó una ceja simulando frustración. En vista de que la elfa había huido optó por apoyar ambas manos en la pileta tamborileando con los dedos, ya tendría oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres?-Rena se cruzó de brazos ladeando la cabeza.

-No sé. Hay cosas que se me antojan mucho más exquisitas y suculentas…-murmuró el chico tras encogerse de hombros, alzando la vista al techo, aparentemente reflexionando.

-¿Como cuáles?-Rena dejó caer los hombros, exasperada aunque tratando de negociar para así mitigar su enfado.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Raven, apreció cómo la elfa bajó la guardia y cual depredador famélico supo que debía actuar. Impulsándose con ambas manos se abalanzó sobre Rena, apoyando con cuidado la garra Nasod en la pared junto a su costado al tiempo que la otra mano la hundió en sus cabellos justo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso. Sorprendida ante la vehemencia, Rena, en lugar de forcejear trató de dejarse llevar posando las manos en la cintura ajena y cerrando los ojos. Notaba cómo Raven iba profundizando el beso más y más hasta que se hizo dueño de su boca, a punto de dejarla sin aliento, lo cual le indicaba que no tardaría en querer pasar a mayores.

Pacientemente, Raven había mantenido la mano sobre el cuello de Rena, dejando alguna que otra suave caricia con las yemas de los dedos aunque controlando la lazada del delantal que pronto desataría. Cuando Rena abrió los ojos se separó lo justo para romper el beso y boquear de manera frenética, no obstante Raven apresó su labio inferior entre los suyos, dando un suave tirón y se relamió después en un sensual gesto acompañado de una mirada salaz.

-Estos son los desayunos que me gustan, pero todo puede mejorarse, ¿no crees?-clavó la mirada felina de sus ojos ambarinos en los de ella y se inclinó, pegándose a ella para buscar su contacto.

Aquello logró que Rena se estremeciese y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo cuando notó los labios de Raven bajando por su cuello, entretanto, este ya se había deshecho del nudo superior del delantal y la mano que lo había desatado reptaba, amenazante por la espalda de la elfa hasta que llegó a la segunda lazada. Dejó que la prenda cayese aunque sin descuidar el reguero de besos que había iniciado y que ya se aventuraba hasta su clavícula. Casi instintivamente ella estiró el cuello, dándole con ello vía libre, las trémulas manos de Rena aferraban con timidez la camisa del chico y este, a la vista de que ella no tomaba la iniciativa volvió a subir la mano por su espalda en una insinuante caricia que terminó por desabotonar los broches del camisón, haciendo que este se deslizase hasta el suelo dejando al descubierto la pálida, apetecible y tersa piel de la elfa.

Casi por orgullo o por vergüenza Rena trató de hacer caso omiso a las atenciones que Raven le estaba prodigando y entre algún que otro temblor logró despojarle de la camisa. El chico se sonrió,su respiración era cada vez más agitada, casi un resuello animal y el contacto con su piel le estaba volviendo loco, desde su cuello, descendió entre besos y suaves mordiscos hasta sus senos, al tiempo que posaba la mano sobre su cadera, jugando con el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba a la elfa quien notaba poco a poco y muy a su pesar cómo Raven estaba consiguiendo acelerarla y encenderla, su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y tuvo que arquear la espalda en un gemido ahogado cuando su mano se introdujo bajo su ropa interior, iniciando una oleada de caricias. Finalmente, esta terminó sufriendo el mismo destino que las otras, cayendo al seguir el camino de sus muslos, que Raven tanteó con su mano disfrutando de la calidez de su piel aterciopelada que se erizaba sin dificultad ante sus caricias. Paulatinamente, alzó el rostro, antes inclinado sobre sus pechos para lanzarle una libidinosa mirada y fue bajando poco a poco la garra Nasod para emplearla de soporte y con delicadeza la colocó tras sus nalgas.

Rena pareció adivinar sus patentes intenciones y descendió sus manos por el moreno y fornido torso de Raven hasta bajar de una sola vez sus pantalones y ropa interior. Tuvo que morderse el labio cuando le percibió posicionándose bajo ella, visiblemente excitado y enroscó las piernas tras sus caderas al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos en su cuello. Raven volvió a besarla ardorosamente, casi con necesidad, había descuidado sus labios demasiado tiempo y también quería volver a saborearlos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, buscando cómo acometer a la elfa y disfrutando de saberse dueño de la situación al notar su acalorado cuerpo junto al suyo ambos tan cerca, a punto de fusionarse por completo. No obstante, le gustaba eternizar el momento con un suave vaivén de caderas, provocativo, sonriendo con malicia a mitad del beso notando como Rena amortiguaba a duras penas los gemidos contra sus labios. No obstante, el autocontrol de Raven estaba a punto de decaer, encandilado ante la estampa que la elfa le ofrecía, totalmente a su merced, no tardaría en atreverse a dar el último paso.

Rena, por su parte tampoco parecía dispuesta a dejar que jugase con él de modo que ambos alargaban aquella particular contienda entre el roce de sus cuerpos. Rena, derritiéndose de placer y de deseo se separó de sus labios lo necesario para tomar aire y suspirar contra ellos, dejó vagar sus manos por los hombros de Raven, cuyos músculos se intuían tensados y prietos como cables de acero. Continuó descendiendo por su espalda hasta dar con la cicatriz en forma de x que ocupaba el centro de su espalda, justo entre los omóplatos. Aquel leve contacto provocó que Raven se detuviera, emitiendo un tembloroso gruñido ocultando el rostro contra el cuello de la elfa. Consciente de que había hallado una debilidad paseó las uñas siguiendo el contorno de dicha cicatriz hasta clavarlas para atraerle hacia ella y animarle a seguir adelante, sonriendo con cierta malicia al poder ejecutar su revancha. Como respuesta a la afrenta y rabioso al haber dejado al descubierto su vulnerabilidad Raven terminó de acceder al cuerpo de la elfa, sin brusquedad pero con firmeza logrando que esta profiriese un gritito de sorpresa.

-No es justo.-Jadeando se separó para observarla, elevándola un poco para profundizar en sus embestidas, aún sosteniendo con esfuerzo sus caderas. Seguidamente apoyó la frente en su hombro y resopló antes de comenzar a besar su pecho.

-De alguna forma tenía que vengarme, te aprovechas de mí.-Logró articular entre temblores gemidos, rindiéndose a sus movimientos cada vez más contundentes y rápidos. Continuó arañando su espalda y como deseando comprobar si todas las cicatrices tenían el mismo efecto llevó sus manos hasta su fornido torso jugando con sus uñas sobre estas.

Raven flaqueó por un instante pero se afanó en descargar sus últimas fuerzas con roncos y agónicos estertores, la elfa posó las palmas de las manos en sus pectorales y las llevó a su rostro, tomándolo entre ellas para reclamar un beso que este no le negó. Le observó, obnubilada: los dientes apretados, los ojos vidriosos y el pelo alborotado y desordenado, tan a punto de sucumbir al punto álgido de su unión como ella. Finalmente, enredó los dedos en sus oscuros cabellos antes de acercarle de nuevo a su cuello y percibir cómo el éxtasis la recorría, atravésandola en una feroz oleada casi al mismo tiempo que dicha sensación sacudía a Raven de pies a cabeza quien se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, tratando de que su respiración y los desbocados latidos de su corazón volviesen a su ser. Entretanto, con el cuidado y el mimo con el que se trataría una figurita de porcelana la dejó en el suelo, abrazándola después y relajándose al fin. Suspiró hondamente y rozó con la punta de su nariz el cuello de la elfa inhalando su aroma, mientras paseaba una mano por su sudorosa espalda, hasta donde se iniciaba la curvatura de sus nalgas.

-Ahora sí puedo decir al fin que son unos buenos días.-rió con gesto burlón y dejó un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

-Si tanto te importa mañana puedes preparar tú el desayuno.-Infló los mofletes todavía sonrojada por el beso y bastante sofocada, se apartó de él y comenzó a recuperar sus prendas entre el desorden imperante en el suelo de la cocina antes de vestirse de nuevo.

-Claro, será un placer, te lo llevaré a la cama.-le guiñó un ojo con picardía mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

-Me marcho a buscar setas.-Rena prefirió ignorarle poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras rezongaba con fastidio. Con su enérgico carácter le despidió con la mano mientras cargaba con un pequeño cesto de mimbre-Nos vemos luego.

En el fondo deseaba que Raven saliera tras ella dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda, ambos sabían hasta qué límites debían ceder para mantener la convivencia en equilibrio y funcionaba. Raven terminó de colocarse de nuevo la camisa, a veces le resultaba exasperante su ímpetu, pero al menos con ella cada día era como si cada día albergase una nueva aventura, de modo que enseguida se sentó en la escalinata de la terraza que daba a la ciénaga, se calzó y se internó en el bosque, siguiendo el sendero que ya tan bien conocía con la intención de arrebatarle el cesto mientras ella disfrutaba admirando todos y cada uno de los detalles que la naturaleza le brindaba y él, simplemente, admirándola a ella.


End file.
